My Missing Heart
by Cassie-the-Librarian
Summary: The Curse is broken, but no one knows what happened to Anna before it hit. So why did she show up on a pirate ship with two other people that flew in to town. (Sorry bad summary, don't want to give too much) (Didn't really know what genres to put this in)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first crossover! Hope you like it. I got the idea for this story when me and my sisters went to the park. So I kinda started with a scene and figured out the story from there. I'll add the park scene in the next chapter. I wasn't really sure how this chapter would turn out. I wasnt exactly sure how Anna should show up in town. Let me know what you think. And I added one of my favorite songs from Frozen (though it was cut from the movie)**

* * *

Present

It was just another day in Storybrooke, Maine. Birds were chirping. The sun was shining. And Granny's cafe was busy as usual. For Grace Winter, it was just another day. She walked down Main Street in the cool fall air, watching the setting sun in the distance. Nothing unusual there. It was something she always did. She loved taking walks and watching the setting sun and the stars. It was constant, everyday. Almost like clockwork. Which was ironic, seeing as the town clock on the library hadn't worked until recently. She had the day off from work at the towns ice rink. The streets were empty that evening, everything seemed normal. But tonight, something was different. All of a sudden there was a ripple that tore through town. Grace wasn't exactly sure what just happened, but she did know one thing. Her name wasn't Grace Winter. It's Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

The town wasn't a normal town either. The whole town had been under a Curse created by the Evil Queen. For twenty-eight years, nobody knew who they really were. Elsa kept walking down the street, remembering the events that had led up to the Curse. She wished things had been different but she couldn't change the past. She wished her sister Anna was with her right now. She always made everything better.

Past

"Come on Elsa, come on, come on, come on!" Princess Anna said excitedly as she pulled her sisters hand behind her.

"Shh, Anna. Be quiet, you're going to wake the whole castle." Queen Elsa said trying to keep her arm intact by keeping up with her energetic sister.

They rushed out of the front gates of the castle and to the docks of the fjord. Anna pulled her sister down so that they were sitting on a bench. They looked out over the ocean, which was calm and lapping up against the docks. Everything was so peaceful. The moon was out full tonight.

"It's beautiful Anna but why are we-"

Before she could finish, instead of pointing out to sea the red head pointed upward towards the sky.

"Look!"

All of a sudden, the moon suddenly started to get smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible. And the stars suddenly seemed to shine a little brighter.

"Wow, Anna, that's-" the queen started.

"Shh! Elsa, quiet. Its not done yet!" Anna interrupted again, a matter-of-factly.

Then the sky suddenly filled with shooting stars.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Asked the younger sibling.

"Its breathtaking."

"I found that this was going to happen today when I was looking at the star charts in the library."

Elsa looked over at her little sister, amazement all over her face. Anna had recently found out that she enjoyed astronomy. She smiled, happy at Anna had found a hobby that she included her in. She reached over, wrapping her little sister in a hug. Anna looked at her sister a little surprised by her sudden embrace.

"Wh-what was that for?" She asked.

The blond smiled.

"I love how excited you get over the little things. And I love you."

Anna smiled back.

"I love you too Elsa."

Present

Something was unusual in the sky, something that was completely out of place. At first Elsa couldn't quite tell what it was. But as it got closer, she saw what it a purple cloud. Unsure what it was, Elsa tried to find somewhere to hide from the menacing cloud. But there was nowhere to run. Within seconds the cloud was on top of her. She turned her face away and wrapped her arms around her and it surrounded her, racing past.

The cloud past and she could feel her magic as it made her skin tingle. She walked through the small town. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew who she was looking for. Her sister, Anna.

_Anna... I'm sorry Anna, for everything._

She walked down the street until she saw people going into the local diner, Granny's. She decided that she should check there. If people were getting their memories back, they must have everyone checking in at Granny's. She crossed the street and made her way inside. The only time Elsa-, no Grace, went to the diner was when she wanted a cup of hot cocoa, and the occasional something chocolate. She found herself in line, so when people moved she made her way to the front counter, where Granny, Ruby, and Mary Margaret were taking peoples names, cursed and other, and where you are from.

_Maybe Anna has come through already..._

"Hello Grace," came a voice, shaking Elsa from her thoughts.

Elsa smiled. Out of everyone else in town, Grace had been the closest to Mary Margaret.

"Actually you can call me Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Oh, the kingdom to the North?"

"Yes."

Mary Margaret smiled at the platinum blond. During the Curse, Grace had been a quiet, shy girl who had anxiety of being in crowds. But Elsa, she was the same but different at the same time. Sure, she still looked the same, but everything else about her seemed different, she was more confident. She was glad that the young girl, who had been one of her good friends during the Curse, seemed to come out of her shell.

"I'm Snow White," she said holding out her hand, smiling a the younger girl. Elsa took it. Mary Margaret then looked back down to the list in front of her and quickly wrote:

_Grace Winter- Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

"Is there anyone you would like me to see if they've checked in yet?" She asked, putting the pen down.

"Yes, there is," Elsa said eagerly. "My sister, Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Mary Margaret looked back down at the list, going through each row carefully. Elsa bite her lip, hoping for good news.

"No, I'm sorry, Elsa. Anna isn't on here. Maybe she just hasn't checked in yet. I mean its still early and there's still a bunch of people who haven't come yet," she added seeing the sad look in the younger girls face. Mary Margaret noticed that the room seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature, but no one else seemed to notice or say anything, she she kept quiet.

Elsa looked down at the counter and noticed something in the book beside only a couple of peoples names.

"Why do these people have marks by their names?"

Mary Margaret looked at what she was pointing at.

"Oh, its just to know who has magic. Just so we know what kind of magic we have around town."

"Well then, you better put a mark by mine, its ice and snow magic."

Mary Margaret looked up at Elsa. She remembered a rumor that had been going around the Enchanted Forest about a queen in the North that had the power of ice and snow. And that she had frozen her kingdom in, what was known as an Eternal Winter. That she was dangerous.

Elsa saw the concerned look in her friends eyes so she quickly added, "Yes, I am the Snow Queen from those rumors. But I'm _not_ dangerous... Well I'm not now. Anna helped me control it. I'm better now with it."

Mary Margaret just nodded her head with a smile and made a quick little note in the book.

"If Anna comes in, I will bring her to find you, personally."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Elsa said.

"Its no problem."

"But... What if she didn't come through? What if she was left in Arendelle when the Curse hit? I mean, that was almost thirty years ago..."

Mary Margaret reached over the counter, taking the platinum blonde's hands in her hands. She silently noticed that her hands were cold to the touch.

"Well, if that's the case, then... I'll help you get home to her," she said with a smile.

Elsa smiled at her kindness and turned to leave. Only to turn back to the counter.

"Oh, has anyone else from Arendelle stopped in yet?"

The girl behind the counter looked back down at the book.

"Yes, some have," she said looking backup. "And I remember that they said that they would all meet up at Town Hall."

"Ok, thank you." Elsa turned and walked out of the diner

Once outside, Elsa wasn't sure if she should be happy or not.

_Twenty-eight years is a long time. If Anna hadn't come with the rest of the kingdom when the Curse hit, she would be forty-eight now. But if she did, what kind of life did she have during the Curse._

She made her way to the Town Hall. When she walked in, standing just behind the wall, she heard two people speaking. It was Kai and Gerda, loyal servants that had help raise her and Anna in Arendelle.

"We must stay strong for our Queen and Princess." Kai said.

"That's right. We must show them that we can handle ourselves during a crisis."

There were a couple "ya"s and "that's right".

"You don't need to show me anything."

The room got quiet, everyone looking around the room after recognizing her voice. Elsa step out from her hiding spot. The room filled with gasps and with murmurs of "it's the Queen" and "your Majesty". She run up to Kai and Gerda, giving them a big hug, before turning to her other subjects.

" I know that you are more than capable of handling yourselves. And get through this, we will! Arendelle has gone through worse than this, we all know that."

The room cheered in agreeance.

"Where is Princess Anna?" Somebody asked from the back of the room.

The room got quiet again.

"I don't know where she is yet or even if she came through with all of us when the Evil Queens Curse hit. As you all know," Elsa took a deep breath before continuing. "She disappeared before it came."

Gerda, bless her heart, stepped forward.

"We will find her and we all will be together again," she said confidently.

The room filled with cheers again. Elsa smiled at her subjects. She knew that they would figure out what had happened to Anna.

Past

Anna raced through the town looking for Kristoff. He was supported to meet her for lunch but he hadn't shown up, so she was worried about him. As she ran through the town nobody paid her any attention, though she did hear a couple "hello your highness" and "hello your majesty".

_They must think I'm a girl from the village_ she thought.

She turned a corner and she ran right into one of the ice harvesters, named Robert, who had his back to her.

"Oof!" Anna landed on her butt.

Robert turned around and saw the princess on the ground.

"Oh, your Majesty," he said reaching down, grabbing her by her hand and helped her up. "I'm sorry."

"No, no that was my fault. I wasn't paying attention where I was running. I was looking for Kristoff, cause we were going to have lunch together but he never showed up. So I was running around to find him, but I can't find him. Do you know where he is?" Anna said, her face still red from her run and a little from her rambling on.

"He went up this morning with some of the other ice harvesters, they should be back soon though." Robert said.

"Oh okay thank you." Anna said and she walked around the corner.

"Who was that?" Anna heard someone ask coming out of the pub.

"Oh just the Spare." Robert stated.

"Oh ya? What was Princess Anna doing?" Came the voice.

"She was just looking for Kristoff. Apparently they had lunch plans."

"I don't know how he can keep up with her."

"Ya me neither."

Anna turned and kept walking, confused.

"Spare...? Am I really just... the spare?  
_I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen  
Just somebody hopelessly in between  
She's the scholar, athlete, poet  
I'm the screw up, don't I know it  
But then who could ever compare?  
Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare  
Well I won't care_

So I'm the extra button on a coat  
In case another one comes loose  
But if I have to be a button  
Why can't I be a button that's of use?

"

She bumped into the bakers cart.

"oops!

_I may lack style and I may lack grace  
And once in a while I might fall on my face  
But this little button deserves a place in the sky  
This button wants to fly_

Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!

_So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
Over somebody's old barn door  
And I'll be hanging there forever  
Just wishing the horse had one leg more  
And maybe I can't be the perfect one  
And maybe I err on the side of fun  
But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
This horseshoe is more than just a spare_

Someday I'll find my thing  
A thing that's on my own  
That thing that makes me part of something  
Not just all alone  
If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part

So I'm just the second born sister  
Who most of the town ignores  
Like a button, like a horseshoe  
Like a girl who's bad at metaphors

Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
And maybe I don't have a talent as such  
Just this heart with much too much to share  
So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare

"

She took off running and ran into a man who was carrying a bucket of water, who dropped it and the water spilled everywhere.

"Oops sorry" she said as she reached down to pick up the bucket, which the man was reaching down for at the same time causing their heads to hit.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry," she said was they both stood up, rubbing their heads. "I could get you some more water if you'd like."

"No that's fine, Princess. I can do it... Again." He said glaring at her.

Anna felt bad, she wished he would let her fill up his bucket for him, she was the one who spilled it in the first place after all.

"Well-well if you're sure, then I guess-"

"I'm sure." He said as he walked away.

Anna sighed and continued on her way feeling terrible, walking all the way home.

Present

It had been a few months since everyone had remembered their true identities. Everyday, in addition to her daily walk, Elsa would go to the ice rink to skate around for a little bit, to clear her head.

Being near the ice, helped clear her head and made Elsa relax. As she went around, she thought about a lot of things. All of which she had been wondering for the last few months. Snowflakes started to fall around the ice rink.

_Did Olaf and Marshmallow come through with everyone else? If they did, where were they? Would they ever get back to Arendelle? What had changed in Arendelle in the last twenty-eight years? Where was Anna?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller. It was Mary Margaret. Elsa hit the answer button.

"Hey Mary Margaret."

"Hey Elsa... Um can you come by the police station?" She asked.

"Sure. Can I ask why?"

The was silence. Then, "I think you should just stop by, it'd be easier to explain when you're here."

"Ok, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

_Ok that was odd. _Elsa thought as she skated to the bench at the side of the rink. She sat down and waved her hand over her feet and her ice skates disappeared.

Elsa made her way down the street to the police station. She opened the door and walked inside. She came around the corner and walked into the main room. Mary Margaret, David, her husband and also Prince James, and their daughter, Emma were all standing in the room. They were all looking at someone who was sitting in a chair putting their red hair into two braids. The other three people in the room looked up at Elsa. The person in the chair turned around in their chair and Elsa had never been so happy.

"Elsa!"

Anna ran over to her sister, almost tackling her in a hug.

"Anna, I've been so worried. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Elsa," was all she said as they parted.

Elsa looked over at the others for answers. David stepped forward.

"We all, Mary Margaret, Emma and myself, were all called to the harbor. Apparently, a ship had flown in-"

"Wait. What do you mean it flew in?"

"It flew in, as in from the sky. Anyway, when it landed, a pirate by the name of Captain Hook, Regina's mother, Cora and Anna were all on board."

Anna looked up at her sister.

"I'm sorry Elsa," she said.

"Why do you keep saying that? Who are these people? And why were you with them?"

Anna took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Do you remember the night that we had the big party for my birthday? And how a lady had come that day and talked to you about joining forces to battle... some sorcerer? And you denied her?"

Elsa thought back to the night in question. It was not hard for Elsa to forget, they had had a fight and then Anna disappeared.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, that night, after the party I was in the village, watching the stars. And that lady came over and we started to talk. And I learned her name was Cora. And one thing led to another and well..."

Anna looked down, putting a hand over her heart. Elsa waited for her to continue but she didn't or couldn't.

"Cora took her heart." Emma said.

Elsa looked up at the other three.

"Wh-what? What do you mean Cora took her heart? How is that even possible? I mean she's still

alive."

"With the help of magic, it can be done. But the person who has their heart out is in the control of the person who has it. The person without their heart can feel emotions... but just not as much as normal as others. The longer they have their hearts out the less they feel." David said.

The sisters looked at each other.

"How long ago was the party for you, do you know?" Elsa asked her. She knowing the answer for her and the rest of the town, but since Anna wasn't in the Curse, she was curious.

"Probably two or three months ago I guess. Why? How long was it for you?"

Elsa looked at the other people in the room. Then back at the redhead.

"Um... It-it was twenty-eight years for us." She said.

"Wh-what?" Anna said taking a seat in the chair she was in before, in disbelief. "I can't believe it. Twenty-eight years..."

The room was quiet. Nobody was really sure what to say.

"Anna?" Elsa said.

"Ya?"

Elsa bent down next to the young girl, looking her in the eyes.

"Why did you keep saying that you were sorry?"

Anna looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh," she took a deep breath. "When Cora- when she took my heart she told me that I had a choice..."

Elsa waited.

"The choice was that I was supposed to convince you to join her to kill the sorcerer or to... to kill you. And when I couldn't convince you, she was angry with me and she... She squeezed my heart." The young girl looked up at her sister, with as much sadness in her eyes, which wasn't much without her heart. "Oh Elsa, it hurt so bad. I've never felt anything like it before." Her voice was full of pain.

Elsa pulled her sister into a tight hug. Mary Margaret hugged David. She couldn't believe someone could be so evil that they would take a young girl's heart for their own personal gain.

"After-after she did that, she made me go with her. She said that, instead of killing me or letting her daughters curse get me, she could find some kind of use for me."

"I'm sorry Anna, if I knew, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you and said no." Elsa cried for her sister.

"Its okay, I knew I shouldn't have talked to her, but she seemed so interesting and I couldn't resist. That's why I'm sorry."

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed, just happy to have her sister back. She couldn't be upset at her sister for being curious.

"Don't worry Anna. We'll get your heart back soon. I promise."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Review, favorite and follow!**

**Peace!**

**-Cassie-the-Librarian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update. I have been swamped with stories and school work. But here it is. Here's a shoutout.**

**Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki: Thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading!**

* * *

_Present_

Elsa still had to work to be able to keep the lights and water and heat on in her small one room apartment for her and Anna. And she didn't want to let Anna wander around the town by herself. So she did the only thing that she could do, she took her with her. It was a slow day so Elsa decided to continue with Anna's ice skating lessons.

"Come on Anna." She said as she pulled her sister onto the ice.

"I-I don't know about this Elsa."

"Its fine, Anna. I'm right here. I got you Anna." The sisters held hands. Elsa stayed close to the wall of the rink so Anna could hold onto it. They had been at it for half an hour and Anna had not fallen once when people started to come, so Elsa had to leave Anna to help them. Anna had decided to leave the wall and try to skate without it. Elsa looked up to see her little sister skating by herself, she smiled. But happy and proud turned to terror and horror when the ice broke around Anna and he fell in.

"Anna!" Elsa raced onto the ice to where her sister had been standing but now there was a giant hole where she had once been. A crowd had formed around the platinum blonde. Elsa looked for her little sister from her side of the ice, but she didn't see or hear anything. Then all of a sudden she saw a flash of red. Elsa threw her hand in the water and grabbed her sister by her wrist and pulled her out. Anna was soaked with freezing cold water but she didn't seem to notice the cold.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw the tears on her sisters face.

Elsa wrapped her arms around the wet girl.

"Anna, you fell into the water."

Anna turned and looked at the whole in the ice.

"I did?"

"Yes Anna, you did. I'm taking you home before you get sick."

"But Elsa, I'm not even cold!"

The platinum blond looked at her little sister.

_I wonder if it's because of her missing heart..._

"I don't care Anna. We're leaving... now."

Elsa helped Anna off the ice and helped take off her skates. They walked home and Elsa helped Anna into her bed.

"If you need anything, Anna, just let me know." Elsa told her as she reached the door to leave the room.

"I'm not even cold, Elsa. I don't know why I have to stay in bed." Elsa turned back to Anna. She sighed and walked back to the bed.

"Anna, you fell in the lake, you could get sick or worse."

"But Elsa, I'm not even-" Anna tried to interrupt but Elsa interrupted her.

"I know Anna, you're not cold. But um... Do-do you think that maybe, the reason you're not cold is because that you're... heart is missing?"

Anna looked at her older sister. Lately it had been more difficult for Anna to feel things because of it, why not the lack of cold feeling?

"I-I didn't even think about that..."

"I'm going to go and talk to Emma and David. And on my way back I'll stop at Granny's and get hot chocolate."

"With cinnamon?" Anna asked excitedly. Elsa giggled. Ever since Anna had went with Henry to Granny's, Anna had become obsessed with hot chocolate with cinnamon on top.

"Of course, Anna," she bent down and kissed Anna on the forehead causing the young girl to smile.

"Ok, I'll stay in bed."

"Thank you."

Elsa had been gone for an hour. Anna was tired of laying in bed. By now she was completely dried off. She decided to look around the apartment. She hadn't really had the chance to explore since she had gotten to this world because she had always been with Elsa; she didn't want to seem rude by snooping around Elsa's apartment in front of her, it just seemed wrong to Anna. But now that Elsa was gone, Anna was ready to take a look around. She walked into the living room and looked at the pictures on the wall. There were two pictures of just Elsa. And two of some mountains that Anna found surprisingly similar to the North Mountains. There was a knock at the door that made Anna jump. She walked to the door and opened it to see Henry standing there with two styrofoam cups.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked as he held out a cup. Anna took it.

"With-"

"Cinnamon? Of course."

Anna smiled and took a drink. The sweet, warm liquid felt good in her mouth.

"I thought Elsa was bringing me hot chocolate?" Anna asked.

"She's still at the sheriff station with my mom and David." Henry told her.

"Oh..."

Anna frowned and looked down at her cup.

"We could go to the park if you'd like. It's right across the street from the station."

Anna looked at the boy curiously.

"Park?"

Henry smiled.

"You'll love it."

Elsa was sitting at one of the desks in the sheriff station with her head in her hands and her arms on the desk.

"So what will happen to Anna if we don't get her heart back?"

"She just won't be able to feel normal feelings like everyone else." Emma said. She was leaning back against the wall. Elsa looked at her.

"Should I be worried about her?"

"As long as nothing serious happens to her, there should not be any problem." David answered.

"But if something does happen again, and she doesn't feel anything or say anything, you should take her to the hospital. Just to be safe." Emma stated.

Mary Margaret walked in with a picnic basket on one arm and a blanket draped over the other.

"Hey guys, it's a beautiful day, and with Henry and Anna playing at the park, I thought we could all have a picnic." She said.

…

"Wait, Anna's at the park?" Elsa asked jumping up.

Mary Margaret nodded.

"They said it was Henry's idea, not Anna's. And to not be upset with her, it was Henry's idea." Mary Margaret said remembering what they had told her to say.

"I told her to stay home. That little stinker." Elsa said with a smile, shaking her head. She took the blanket from Mary Margaret and put it over her arm.

They four adults walked outside and crossed the street.. Anna and Henry were on the swings. Henry going really high, Anna was just barely swinging. Elsa knew that it was the first time Anna had ever been on a swing.

_It's so cute. Anna doesn't know how fun swings are. Hmm...maybe she just needs a little push?_ Elsa thought with a smile. She helped lay the blanket down and snuck up to the two swingers who had not notices the adults.

"Come on Anna, you have to go higher than that. It better going high like this." Elsa heard Henry say to Anna.

"I'm ok like this Henry."

Once within five feet of Anna, Elsa ran forward and gave her a big push.

"He's right, it is better."

Anna squealed at the push. She turned her head tower who had pushed her. Elsa laughed at Anna's face.

"Elsa!"

"What?" Elsa asked as she gave another push.

"You scared me, stinker!"

"Ya? Well you were suppose to stay home. Who are you calling a stinker, stinker?"

Anna was going higher but not as high as Henry.

"Anna, do you see what Henry is doing with his legs? That's called pumping. Do that and you won't need me to push you."

Anna started to copy the boy and soon they were the same height. Anna laughed. She liked the wind in her face and the feeling of going back and forth.

"This is so fun!"

Elsa smiled.

"I'm going back to the picnic blanket."

"Ok."

Anna kept pumping.

"Hey Anna, do this."

Anna looked over at the young boy. When he went forward, he leaned back so his head was almost straight with his legs then he sat back up when he went back and did it over. When she started her descent she leaned back and giggled. The wind swished past her ears like a happy sigh and she looked up at the sky and saw shapes in the clouds. She sat up and pulled back on the swing chain to do it again. The next time, she kept her eyes closed as she listened to the wind. She continued for five before Emma called them to come and eat. Henry and Anna raced over to the blanket and sat down, big smiles on both their faces.

"So, Anna? I hear that that was your first time on a swing. How was it?" Mary Margaret asked the redhead as they were eating.

"Well, at our castle there was a window washer swing, but that was the first time on a swing like that, using it that way." Anna said with a smile.

"How would you use it?" Henry asked.

Anna jumped up and ran to the swing. She grabbed the chain and hopped up, with her feet on the seat. She leaned back and forth on the swing like she was sitting on it. Soon she was going as high as Henry and her had been going. Henry jumped up, ran over and started doing the same. Soon they were competing on who could go higher.

"Henry, be careful." Emma told the boy.

"Yes, Anna, you need to be careful too." Elsa said worriedly.

"I'm fine Elsa. I did this like thousands of times at home."

"Ya mom, we're fine. Nothing's going to happen." Henry said. Then, at that moment, his hands slipped when he started going backwards. With nothing to hold onto, Henry fell, landing on the ground.

"Henry!" Emma cried.

Anna jumped off. The four still on the blanket hurried over to the boy.

"Henry, are you ok?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine."

"Of course he's not ok Anna!" Emma snapped. "He just fell off of the swing from who knows how high he was. You don't even seem concerned."

Anna took a step back, blinking worryingly, not really affected by Emma's anger but by her sudden outburst. Mary Margaret placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Emma, calm down. Anna didn't mean for Henry to fall."

"Exactly, it's not like she meant for him to fall. You can't really blame his fall on her. Besides, remember she doesn't have her heart. So you can't blame her for her lack of emotions." David chimed in.

"I don't care. If she didn't show him that, he wouldn't have fallen at all." Emma said.

"I'm sorry Emma. I never fell at our castle so I didn't think that-" Anna said but Emma cut her off.

"Exactly. You didn't think. And by what your sister has told us about you, you don't think a lot." Anna looked at her sister but Elsa was checking Henry for injuries. "And we're not at your castle. Here, in Storybrooke, there are no castles, nobody who gets special treatment. Even if you don't have your heart, that doesn't mean you're a special case or get special treatment."

Anna looked down at her hands, which she was clasping together. Elsa stood up. Emma and her walked back to the blanket to pick it up.

"Emma, your parents are right. There's no way this was Anna's fault. I mean, kids get hurt almost everyday. Even if Anna didn't show him to swing on the swing like that, it's not like he wouldn't have learned it somewhere else. Who knows, maybe he already knew that."

Emma sighed.

"You're right, Elsa. I'm sorry I chewed out your sister." She said.

Elsa smiled.

"Don't tell me, tell Anna."

Once they had everything picked up they walked back to find only Mary Margaret, Henry and David.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked worried.

"She just took off when you guys walked away." Henry said.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I have an idea of where this story should go but I would like to hear from you, the readers. Any ideas of how Anna should get her heart back? Let me know.**

**P.s. Who is excited for Frozen 2? I know I am!**

**Favorite/follow/review!**

**Peace!**

**Cassie-the-Librarian**


	3. AN

A/N

Hey guys. It's me, Cassie-the-Librarian, here. I was re-reading this story and I couldn't figure out/remember where this should go. Any ideas? Just let me know in the comments. Thanks!

Peace!

Cassie-the-Librarian


End file.
